Grey Griffins: The Codex
by Nina Sayuri-chan
Summary: What if Ray met a girl that understood him? What if she softened him up and he wasn't so heartless anymore? What if Max and Harley like her too? Rated T for violence. Ray/OC/Max/Harley
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is a story I've started already so there will be about 4 chapters posted today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either**

Max's P.O.V.

_I was running. Where am I? Why am I running? Then, I heard snarling behind me and it became clear why I was running, but not where. But that didn't matter as I heard the snarling draw closer and ever closer. I knew I wouldn't make it. Soon, the thing chasing me jumped on me and dug its claws into my back._

I woke up screaming.

"Max, shut up!" My mom called from her room.

My name is Max Sumner. My full name is Grayson Maximillian Sumner III. I have brown hair, bleached by the summer sun. My skin has a dark tan, also from the summer sun. My eyes always changed colors, but mainly stayed grey. I lived in a divorced, rich family. All my mom wanted was money, she never cared about me. I would give every last dollar bill and every last coin to have my family together again. But my hopes are too high and I knew it would never happen.

I sighed and looked at the clock on my bedside table. It read 5:30 a.m. At least half an hour until I would usually get up. Summer's over… and school starts today. I groggily got out of bed and looked out the window and saw the new neighbor's daughter sleeping. She seemed to have been having a nightmare, judging from her tossing and turning. Then, she abruptly woke up.

Airwana's P.O.V.

I woke up sweating. I tried to recall what I had a nightmare of but I could not recall.

My name is Airwana Ains. I have long black hair and startling green eyes. I lived next to the Sumner's house, though the owner seemed less than pleased that we were going to move in.

I looked at my clock and groaned. It said 5:30 a.m. in its annoying unnatural green digital numbers. I begrudgingly got out of bed and looked out my window. Someone was looking back. I squinted and saw that it was none other than Max Sumner himself. He waved and I waved back.

I watched as he opened his window and beckoned me to follow suit. I did.

"So, you must be Airwana! Good morning!" He said happily. I nodded and smiled. Then I started to giggle which turned into a laugh, "What?" He said, obviously confused.

"I suggest you put pants on Mr. Sumner." I said. All he wore was a baggy T-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. He blushed, "Or maybe we should just get ready for school." He nodded and walked away. I laughed and did the same. Once I came to my dresser, I pulled out a blue summer dress which had white flower on the hem on the left side. I took off my pajamas and pulled the dress on.

After I got ready in the bathroom, I pulled my backpack onto my bed and looked at the contents. Empty binders, books, and a pencil case sat in there. I lugged it over my shoulder and almost fell. Today was going to be a long day.


	2. School's started

**Sorry all of these are so short. I hope you like them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey Griffins**

Max's P.O.V.

"Max, hurry up! You're going to be late!" My mother said. I hurriedly scarfed down my eggs and ran out the door. I watched as my mom sat in the driver's seat of her black shiny car. I saw Airwana by the bus stop talking to Ray Fisher, the one who I despised most. He used to be my friend, but he became jealous of my money and he started being cruel to me and my friends.

"Hey Airwana!" I yelled to her. She turned and smiled. I beckoned her over, "Why don't you ride with me? The bus isn't coming today!"

"Why not?" She said confused.

"They're all going on strike right now." I said. She looked stunned. Then she said, "Why don't you give Ray a lift? I'll just ride a bike to school." I shook my head.

"Are you sure?"

"Is your name Max?" She said with a smirk.

"Yes?" I said confused. _What was she going on about?_

"Then I am sure." She said, laughing. I laughed with her. Then, I hugged her. She tensed up, "I'll see you at school. Good-bye." I let go and I called Ray over. He walked over and sat in the car. She waved back and grabbed her bike. She tried to get on but she almost fell. I ran over and caught her in time, but we both fell over. Her backpack weighed a ton.

"There is no way you are going to ride a bike with that backpack." I said. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the car. She stepped into the back and I sat in the passenger seat. My mom gave me a glare and started the engine.

Airwana's P.O.V.

The car drive was a silent one. I noticed the glares Ray kept giving Max, and Max returning them, "So, do you guys know each other?" I asked, wanting to break the tension. But it only made it worse.

"Yes…" Max and Ray growled at the same time. I rose up my hands in defeat. The car slowed to stop and we were in front of the school.

"OK kids. Go or you'll be late." Scared by her rudeness, I quickly thanked her and ran to my Biology class. All my classes passed by quickly, until lunch.


	3. Fainted

**Hello! I hope you like it so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey Griffins**

Airwana's P.O.V.

The cafeteria was in chaos. People were pushing and shoving to get in line; some food was being thrown around as well. I finally became nervous and sat at a nearby table. Ray sat down next to me.

"Hiya, Airwana." He said cheerfully. I looked at him and smiled.

"Hey…" My voice trailed off. There was a very pregnant pause between us until I spoke again, "Is it always like this? You know… chaotic." I looked at him nervously.

"Yeah, pretty much," He said casually. I looked at him.

"I'm not going to survive here," I said, putting my head in my arms. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked at him and he smiled.

"You will… As long as you've got me, you'll be fine." I smiled and hugged him.

"You're the best Ray." I said into his shoulder. He hugged me back.

"No… You're the best." He replied; I hugged him tighter. Max caught my attention.

"Airwana! Come sit over here!" Max waved me over. I looked at Ray uncertainly; he nodded and smiled. I did not know that once I turned, his smile turned into a scowl.

I slowly came over; I became uneasy by the stares his friends gave me as I stood next to Max, "Yes? I was just having a nice conversation with Ray back there… Oh! Who are your friends?" I smiled and I could tell the tall boy with black hair melted and smiled back. The other two faces, a girl's and a boy's, remained impassive.

"Oh… I am so sorry we interrupted your conversation with Ray… the loser." The girl in the red hair said smugly. She was a pretty girl, with a pretty face, and a little too much confidence. I dropped my eyes to the ground and shuffled my feet on the ground.

"Natalia!" The tall one exclaimed. He looked at her incredulously.

"No… it's okay… I am… used to it." I spit out the words that I have said many times before. I started to walk away until I was pulled back by Max.

"No, stay." He said, I looked at each of his friends in the eyes and I knew the boys wanted me to stay. I sighed and let him pull me to the table reluctantly, "This is Harley. He likes machinery." Max pointed to the tall boy. I waved shyly as he stood and offered his hand. Hesitantly, I shook it and a flash of images flashed through my mind. I gasped.

"Your mother's sick… isn't she?" I looked at him. He looked at me like I could read his mind. The thing is, I can see memories through physical contact. The most sad or painful ones screamed at me the most. I have had this "gift" as long as I could remember. I kept it from everybody, but I couldn't help it but ask questions.

"Yes… How…?" He didn't need to finish his question and I shook my head. He nodded and sat down, showing he understood.

"Next is Ernest. He likes comic books and such." Max started but the smaller boy interrupted him.

"I told you it was Ernie!" He whined. I giggled, which then turned into a laugh. Max started to laugh with me; Harley joined in. Ernie started to protest and this situation made me feel warm inside.

"Oh Ernie!" I laughed, "You're just too funny!" Soon the laughter died and Max moved on to the red-haired girl.

"This is Natalia. She likes unicorns." I waved, but she didn't even look at me, "Everyone, this is Airwana. She likes…" Max looked at me expectantly. I opened my mouth but a familiar voice cut in.

"She likes to write and she loves physics." I turned and saw Ray smiling. I was surprised he remembered anything from what I told him from the bus stop. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"And you, mister, like chemistry and other sciences." I poked him lightly on the chest. He laughed and I joined in. Then I stopped. I saw images of friendship. Hatred and jealousy. Hurt screamed at me and I gripped Ray's arm tightly. I distinctly heard a bell ring and Ray calling my name. But I could do nothing; I could not move or speak.

Then everything went black.


	4. All My Fault

**This chapter took the longest and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey Griffins**

Ray's P.O.V.

"Airwana!" I screamed. I caught her as she fell, her eyes were closed and her body was covered in cold sweat, "Airwana, can you hear me?" I shook her slightly but she just moaned. Children had formed a ring around all of us. Whispers broke out and people pointed.

"Somebody, get a teacher please!" I cried. Tears were running down my cheeks. Why? I don't know, but I do know one thing, she was hurting. Ms. Heen, one of my teachers, came forward and scooped her up into her arms.

"Follow me." She said, and I followed. Max and his stupid gang followed closely behind us.

I watched, sitting by her bed, as she breathed through her oxygen mask unconscious. I held her hand and held it to my face. Her hands were freezing, shaking terribly. Max had told his friends to go home and stayed by her side just like I did. She moaned and I brushed her forehead, shushing her, "Hush, Airwana. Hush. You'll be fine." I said, tears finding their way onto my face again. I pushed her hair back from her face and back onto her head. Just to see how weak and breakable she looked felt like a hot knife in my heart, "Everything will be alright." I said, more to reassure myself than her.

My spirits were lifted when I saw her eyes flutter open. I smiled and stroked her hand. She smiled back, "What happened?" She said. Max answered before I could.

"You kinda collapsed at lunch." He said, smiling. He looked relieved that she was finally awake.

"Oh…" She said sadly, "I missed English." I laughed for about two minutes and she laughed with me. But we were interrupted when Max's mother, Annika Sumner, stormed in.

"Max… I want an explanation… now." She said in a dangerously low voice. Max quickly obliged and walked out of the room. I sighed as we were finally alone.

"How did you faint?" I asked. I hoped she knew the answer because I didn't.

"Well…" She started, "Can you… keep a secret?" I looked at her with curiosity and I nodded. She released her hands from mine and looked at them. I could tell that whatever she was going to tell me she never told anyone else.

"I can… see memories… through physical contact," My breath caught in my throat, "Sad, hurtful ones scream at me more than others. I saw your memories full of pain; living with an abusive father. It was a great shock for me and I couldn't handle them…" She held her hands to her chest and closed her eyes. Shaking out of my reverie, I gasped.

"It's all my fault…" I started to shake.

"No… no, no, no… It's not." She said but that didn't soothe me.

"All… my… fault…" I whispered. I put my head in my hands and started so cry. The sobs shook my body and made feel worthless. I was shaking like a leaf hanging on for dear life to a tree stuck in a hurricane. I laid my head on the hospital bed and I soon ran out of tears, feeling tired and empty.

"Sleep, Ray. You need your rest." She said. I realized I couldn't hang on to consciousness any longer and let sleep pull me under. Pulling me into oblivion.

**Poor Ray! I feel so bad for him.**

**R&R please!**


	5. I Love You

**Okay! Sorry for the long update and sorry it's so short. I really needed to get them out of the hospital. And sneak in a surprise…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

Ray's P.O.V.

I woke up and felt horrible. There was a nasty film on my tongue and I realized my head was on the bed, but my body was in a chair. I sat up straight almost instantly and took in my surroundings. The walls were white, a blue curtain surrounded me, and on the white bed ,asleep, was the girl that I lo—. I gasped. _Loved?_ How could I say something like that? Sure, I had feelings for her but the word love was a bit too strong… or was it? I mean, I don't even know what that even feels like… but what was this feeling? The fluttering in my stomach. That warm feeling spreading through me?

I shook my head. Of course it was too strong of a word… I've only known her for what… two days? Well, today is the second day so I guess so.

Gah! I got to change the subject now…

"Ray?" I heard a quiet voice say. I looked at Airwana and smiled. She looked as fit as a horse. _Not to intentionally compare her to a horse…she's too pre— Gah! Shut up! Shut up!_

"Morning, sunshine." _Sunshine?_ What is wrong with me?

"Morning." I watched as she stretched. Her small, but surely strong muscles stretch. I caught myself staring and I looked away at a make-believe stain on the pristine clean curtains, "I feel so much better than yesterday."

"That's good," A wise voice said from the door. We both snapped our heads to the voice and saw the doctor, "Because you're being released today." I looked at her and she smiled. I could see the silent triumph in her eyes.

_Later that day…_

We were taking a walk along the sidewalk of a local park in Avalon. I was itching to hold Airwana's hand. I kept resisting, and as if sensing that I needed to, she held mine. Happy, she started to hum a tune. Then, suddenly, she stopped.

"Airwana?" I said. I was afraid that she would collapse again.

"What happened… between you and Max," She said, then she released my hand and held up her hands, "I mean… you don't have to answer if you don't want to! If you don't, it—!" I put my finger to her lips. I smiled and slowly, she relaxed.

"It's fine…" I looked at the sunset and sighed, "It kinda started in the sixth grade… He started to be noticed by everyone… But never me. We used to be great friends back then and we hung out all the time. Then, Max found some new friends. I think you've met them, Natalia, Harley and—."

"Ernie," She continued for me, "Yes… I've met them." I looked at her and smiled. Which melted away to reveal a scowl.

"Ever since he became their friend, he ignored me. When I wanted to learn the Round Table game they play but they never bothered to teach me. That's when our friendship ended." I looked away from her and back at the sunset. Then, she hugged me.

" I am so sorry that happened to you. I wish I could change all that… wait, maybe I can…" She muttered. I was too stunned to say anything… anything at all. She looked at me and stood on her toes her face closer to mine.

Finally able too speak, I said, "I… love you." Her eyes shone brightly.

She whispered, "I love you… too." Then, I kissed her.

**Eh? What do you think? I like the little surprise at the end. R&R please!**


	6. My Son

**Finally, chapter 5 is up! They kissed!**

**In chapter 4, Airwana didn't collapse because she had gloves on when she held his hand, and when they kissed, she can't "see" through the lips. I think it's because the lips are kind of made out of a different "material."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey Griffins**

Ray's P.O.V.

Never, have I ever, kissed a girl… except for today. Airwana had jumped the surprise on me, but I just went along with it. The moment was priceless and I hoped it could last forever, but I felt someone was watching us and from the corner of my eye, I saw a figure.

Everything about the silhouette seemed familiar, from having an air of authority, and the point that there were three other silhouettes. One had two braided pigtails, one was the tallest and muscular, the shortest one was very skinny, and the fourth had a backpack on. They were none other than Natalia, Harley, Ernest, and Max.

I broke from our kiss and whispered into her ear, "We're being watched," She started to turn but I held her face in my gloved hands and said, "Don't look now. Do you know why Max and his friends would be watching us?"

"Max?" She said quizzically, "Are you sure it's him?"

"Well, who else would be with Natalia, Ernest and Harley?" I asked. She looked down, her cheeks dusting red.

"Well then," She said, "Let's stop this spying. Hey, Max!" She waved, holding my hand still. I watched him jump in surprise and run over with his friends.

"Hey…" Something flashed across his face and disappeared quickly, but too quickly for me to comprehend. And before I knew it, he was on top of me.

"Ray!" Airwana screamed, she tried to grab Max, but Natalia slapped her in the face. Skin-to-skin contact, not good. She started to spasm and fell over, I watched as Harley caught her and I was grateful. His hands were gloved, unlike Natalia's, and that meant no physical contact with the skin. But that happiness was taken over as Max started to punch me in the face, I felt my eye swell shut.

"Max!" Ernie cried. In the background, I heard Airwana sobbing and Harley starting to shush her. Max gave me a final punch in the gut and stood.

"If you ever kiss her again, you're dead." And he walked away, and then stopped, "Ernie, Harley… You coming?" They didn't respond and I wish I could see their faces… But my eyes were closed in pain and in the silence that followed, only Airwana's sobs rang into the night, "Fine." He said after a minute or so. As I heard Max and Natalia walk away, I also heard someone shuffle towards me.

"Ray?" It was Airwana, her gloved hand shook when it took my face in her hands. I opened one eye and saw Airwana looking at me, tears streaked down her face. I looked to my left and there was Harley, playing with his scarf. To my right, there stood Ernie, taking a squirt from his inhaler.

I tried to sit up but I cried out in pain; I slammed onto the ground. My head hit the pavement with a crack and I started to feel disoriented.

"Ray!" Airwana tried to pull me up but Harley stopped her.

"Don't do that, you'll hurt him even more if you did that." He said. Ernie nodded furiously.

"Then what should we do?" She started to panic, grabbing Harley's arm.

"The best we _can _do is call 9-1-1. He looks like he has internal bleeding." And sure enough, I started to cough up a red liquid… blood, "But he might have a 50% chance of survival now…"

That's when I blacked out.

Airwana's P.O.V

"That's not good enough…" Should I reveal my secret? Should I use my powers… that would reveal me a sorceress? I said, "Whatever you see tonight, you must _not_ tell to anyone… understand?"

They both nodded vigorously and I started to hold my hands out. They started to glow a faint shade of blue and I started to chant words in Latin, "Et ecce sanavi te Ryan. Vestibulum mi dolor, nec sentis potestatem curandi et interius et exterius. Et ecce sanavi te!" There was blinding flash of blue light and I watched as my magic did its job. His rib cage, which looked awkward, righted itself and he stopped coughing up blood.

Feeling exhausted, I sighed. I looked at Harley and Ernie, their eyes were wide as saucers.

"Can you guys help me get him to my home? He'll be exhausted so I'll need to take care of him." Harley came over and picked him up bridal-style, "Put your hands on my shoulders." Ernie came over and put his on my shoulder while Harley grabbed my arm, which was alright.

I cried, "Affer mihi domum!" Harley and Ernie closed their eyes. In a flash of colors and then a few seconds of black, we were in front of my home. It was small and painted a dark shade of grey. It looked even smaller next to Max's house, which was huge.

"We're here..." I said.

"Won't your mom or dad notice you coming home with three guys; one unconscious?" Ernie asked.

"No... I... live alone with… my son."

**Dun Dun Duuuuunnnn! She has a son? What's going to happen to Ray?**


	7. Little Dan

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had a major writer's block but I finally got over it... Hope y'all like it! Oh... this chappie is a songfic (well... two songs, I want to make this a long chapter (You should check them out!)... NO FLAMES!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Ray's P.O.V.

I woke to a killer headache and to some singing. I could hear muttering underneath all that. Listening to the singing, I recognized the voice, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

As I listened, I shuddered... it was a creepy song (**AN: Kidnap the Sandy Claws by Korn**):

"_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
>La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la<em>

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight  
>Throw away the key and then<br>Turn off all the lights_

_First, we're going to set some bait  
>Inside a nasty trap and wait<br>When he comes a-sniffing we will  
>Snap the trap and close the gate<em>

_Wait! I've got a better plan  
>To catch this big red lobster man<br>Let's pop him in a boiling pot  
>And when he's done we'll butter him up<em>

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
>Throw him in a box<br>Bury him for ninety years  
>Then see if he talks<em>

_Cuz Mr. Oogie Boogie man  
>Can take the whole thing over then<br>He'll be so pleased I do declare  
>That he will cook him rare<em>

_I say that we take a cannon  
>Aim it at his door and then<br>Knock three times and when he answers  
>Sandy Claws will be no more<em>

_You're so stupid, think now  
>If we blow him up into smithereens<br>We may lose some pieces  
>And the Jack will beat us black and green<em>

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
>Tie him in a bag<br>Throw him in the ocean  
>Then see if he is sad<em>

_Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around  
>If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town<em>

_He'll be so pleased by our success  
>That he'll reward us too, I bet<em>

_Perhaps he'll make his special brew  
>Of snake and spider stew<br>Yummm!_

_We're his little henchmen  
>And we take our job with pride<br>We do our best to please him  
>And stay on his good side<em>

_I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb  
>I'm not the dumb one<br>You're no fun  
>Shut up!<em>

_I've got something, listen now  
>This one is real good, you'll see<br>We'll send a present to his door  
>Upon there'll be a note to read<br>Now, in the box we'll wait and hide_

_Until his curiosity  
>Entices him to look inside<br>And then we'll have him  
>One, two, three<em>

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick  
>Lock him for ninety years, see what makes him tick<em>

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits  
>Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks<br>Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see  
>Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key<em>

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!"  
><em>

_ Airwana..._ Was the name that went through my head. I laughed silently... leave it to Airwana to sing something so creepy.

She began to sing another song **(Jack's Lament by All Americans Reject)**...

"_There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
>For my talents are renowned far and wide<br>When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
>I excel without ever even trying."<em> 

I opened my eyes and looked at an unfamiliar ceiling. Getting up slowly, I took in dark gray walls that gave the room a gloomy feel. I stood and the floor creaked... I winced. Airwana's voice stopped suddenly. She must be listening for any more sounds.

"He must have adjusted in his bed," A male voice said. I stiffened... who was that?

"You're probably right, Harley," I smiled, Harley was good company for Airwana.

"_With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
>I have seen grown men give out a shriek<br>With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
>I have swept the very bravest off their feet."<em>

I walked carefully out the room and into the hall. The wall were bare where one would imagine pictures hanging there. The only thing that hung there on the sun bleached walls was a drawing... a drawing that would've been done by a little kid.  
>That was when I realized Airwana wasn't singing anymore. I turned and saw her smiling at the picture, "I'm glad you're finally awake."<p>

"Nice to be awake..." I mumbled, "Who drew that?"

"My..." She was interrupted.

"Hey Airwana... you know Dan's real cute!" A nasally voice said from the direction of the kitchen.

"I am NOT cute!" A little male voice screeched, "Go to hell!"

"Dan," Airwana cried incredulously, "Language!"

There was silence that followed that statement. Then, Dan, spoke, "Sowwy, mommy."

_Mommy? _I looked at Airwana. She mouthed 'I'll tell you later.'

She took my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. Both Ernie and Harley were sitting there playing with, I presumed was, Dan. Dan looked up at me then at his mom. He ran to her and she scooped him up, "Dan, say hi to Ray."

The little boy looked at me with his hazel eyes, "Hi..." He reached for me and Airwana put him in my arms. Dan looked at me with those wide eyes of his and gave me a cheeky smile, "Daddy!" He hugged me tightly. Everyone else in the room gasped. _He called me 'Daddy'?_

"Dan... why did you call him 'Daddy'?" Airwana asked suddenly.

"'Cawse," He giggled, "I wike him... don't you wemember mommy? You called him sweet and kind... You wike him too!"

I smirked and looked at Airwana, "Is that so...?" She blushed deeply.

"Come here Dan," She said. I gave him to her and she looked at him in the eyes, "Yes... I did say that, Ray... and I meant every word from the bottom of my heart."

**Oh! She loves him! KYAAAAAAA!**

** Ok, I had to add Dan from Danny Phantom... except as a toddler. Don't ask how he got turned into a toddler... just read Cradle, Crash, and BURN by Feathersprite305. It's really great!**

** R&R please!**


End file.
